


Back to you

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: Disclaimer: The characters of Gintama are created and owned by our favorite Hideaki Sorachi. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Do not repost on other sites. Thank You
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Gintama are created and owned by our favorite Hideaki Sorachi. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. Do not repost on other sites. Thank You

Living a life forgetting the past and not worring about the future... A happy go lucky mid 20s' samurai that is me... Building a business called Yorozuya Gin-chan because I don't have anything to do. Its lonely living alone thats why I am glad that Kagura and Shinpachi and later a dog named Sadaharu came to my life.

We are at the Yorozuya, there is no costumer, Shinpachi is cleaning while me and Kagura is just watching a television.

**Oedo flash report! The Jouishishi Leader Katsura Kotarou got captured by Shinsengumi and the execution will happen tomorrow dawn. The Shogun and netizens praised the Shinsengumi group.**

Zura got captured? He can easily escape that right Gin-chan. Kagura said, I dont feel good in this... last time I saw Zura I said something horrible to him saying that I dont care if he died and saying I dont love him anymore. I got up and go out for awhile I feel like its my fault that Zura got captured I walk at the park and I meet the first captain of Shinsengumi there, he's sleeping. I wake him up and said that he shouldnt sleep while he's working, he smiled at me and said that Hijikata rewarded him that he can have 1 week break because he captured the Leader of Jouishishi... So its true that he got captured, You shouldnt take a break maybe you should look after him maybe he has a plan to escape I said and Okita-san smirk and said that man? Katsura? He's too broken to escape, he doesnt even have a desire to fight us back and he's the one to execute him as soon as possible he doesnt want to live after he said that he go. I walk around to the place near Zura's house. Sakamoto came with Elizabeth

Kintoki what happen to Zura-chi? Does he need help to escape? He didnt even make a plan about this his duck said that Zura went missing for One week before he got captured he said... Hmm I dont know why are you here? Got tired from looking at space?I answered Well his duck message me asking for a help we've been looking for him since last three days and the news came saying he got captured and tomorrow is the execution he said. So what is your plan Sakamoto? Theres a lot of police there and maybe some high officials will come to watch he's execution, the bakufu waited for this moment, and would you risk your life for him? I said to him while looking at the sky.

Kintoki I dont know what happen to you... you seems like you dont have any desire to save him, he is our friend and you guys known each other for more than a decade, I will plan to negotiate with the Shinsengumi while I am talking to them Elizabeth and Mutsu will sneak and get Zura. Today before the execution tomorrow and if we failed I will attack before Zura lost his life, if you want you can join but I think you dont want to get involve in our lifes just because you now found your new family you toss us aside the people whos with you when your in your darkest part of your life Sakamoto said before he and Elizabeth left. Shinpachi and Kagura show their selves they are eavesdropping my conversation with Sakamoto.

Gin-chan we can also help rescuing Zura... Yes Gin-san we can help Sakamoto-san and Elizabeth-san the kids said, dont get involve in them Zura already know that this day will come I am sure he already accepted his faith. Really Gin-san? When did you become a cruel person who doesnt care about your old friend not just an old friend but your ex lover! Just because both of you broke up doesnt mean that you will just watch him died! Shinpachi shouted... Okay we will help him to escaped get ready! We meet Elizabeth and Mutsu.. Sakamoto already left and he's now in the Shinsengumi headquarters, We will just wait for his signal and we will go Mutsu said We will go too, we will save that moron before he execute.

We are now at the headquarters spying, we already located Zura he is just sitting he doesnt eat and the water is still full. There's a lot of shinsengumi around him, one of them is Yamazaki and Saito. This will be hard we cant cause any trouble so they will never know that we are involved. Mutsu throw a bomb at the backyard of Shinsengumi and when Saito and Yamazaki left we took the opportunity to get Zura but theres a padlock and out of nowhere Okita talked Hey danna, I know you will come.. the first squad came and cornered us Zura look up and said Go away leave me here and I dont want to see all of you! Zura we are here to help you! you will escape here Kagura said and position herself to fight. Katsura you already know you cant escape and danna I'm giving you a chance dont get involve here and I will let all of you go, Katsura is the high terrorist in our country and he need to die tomorrow Okita said. Shut up sadist What crime did he do? Kagura asked. Sakamoto came with the rest of Shinsengumi, Gorilla and Hijikata.

Zura's crime? it is much smaller than the crime of the shogunate. Kondo gave the key to Sakamoto and Sakamoto came and let Zura out. What is this Kondo-san? Okita asked

Sakamoto: Zura's crime is he only want to have a new government for the better, the Shogunate has much bigger crime than he.

Kondo: Let them go Sougo.. In Katsura's state he is not worth killing for.

Hijikata: Sakamoto the next time we captured Katsura there will be no more mercy and make sure he will not cause any trouble

I look at Zura but he is only looking at the ground Sakamoto only hold him

Hijikata: Go now before the others come.

We ran now and Elizabeth carry Katsura we go to the hideout of Jouishishi... Katsura-san are you alright? Shinpachi asked and Kagura hold Zura. Elizabeth also ask and Sakamoto, Mutsu and I stay silent and only look at him. Zura didnt answer and he only close his eyes. We let him be, Sakamoto is the one who help Zura and go to his room. We waited for Sakamoto to come and after and hour he go outside of the room and said to Mutsu that they will bring Zura to space tonight. I asked why but he didnt answer, Elizabeth said that he will come and Sakamoto only nod. This is serious Sakamoto is acting like a straight man, this must be really serious.

Sakamoto: Kintoki you know you dont have to say those cruel words such as you dont care if he died and wishing him to die, Zura's been fighting to stay alive you know he's past both parents died without even knowing their faces and also the grandmother who raised him died leaving him alone at the very young age. If you want to break up with him, break up your relationship but you dont have to break his soul. I don't know what happen to the both of you but its better if Zura is not here, You can now live your life much more peacefull. I hope if he come back you here on earth again he wont see you or both of you dont cross a path.

We left the house and go back to yorozuya Kagura called me I know what will they say, I dont answer them and just go back to my room. I think about what really happen to us. Why did I broke him up? because he reminded me of my past and I dont want to think about it.. I said those words so he wont follow me to ask why. The government announce that Zura has been executed maybe they said that so the other rebel group will be feared by the Bafuku. A week after the trio Shinsengumi visited our office

What are the three of you doing here?

Kondo: Does Katsura already left? We cant let him see by the other group of rebels

Hijikata: The Edo is much more peacefull when we announce his death, some rebels turned to us begging for their lives

I dont know I dont see him and I dont care about him anymore

Okita: Really you dont care but you came to save him

Its only a job we accepted

Okita: Okay danna if you say so.

What did the business minded man say to you so you can let Zura escape?

Kondo: He said that a demon has no right to act righteous and cut another demon. He is referring to the shogunate

Thats all?

Hijikata: No he said about Katsura's past and why did he's against the shogunate is because the master of Katsura got executed even if he's not doing anything.

Ahh the past...

So we will leave now I hope Katsura wont cause anymore trouble here.

Five years has been passed and the kids are now adult, we still do our Odd jobs but Shinpachi already start the Dojo of his father he ask if I can be a sensei and I declined it, Kagura left 2 years ago with Sadaharu to become an alien hunter and now she will come back. I dont have a news where Zura is, Sakamoto and I met a year ago and he ask for Zura because Zura and Elizabeth went back 1 year after they left. I didnt try to find him, I've tried to move on from him but I still regret the time I broke up with him.

Today Kagura and Sadaharu is now here she asked us to have a homecoming because now she is an adult and she can go to bar, we go to the new bar in East edo they said that the bar has a lot of good feedbacks. We invited Otose, Catherine,Tama, Shinsengumi, Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, Madao and Sacchan. Otae and Shinpachi is the one who organized the party and we reserved a table, Sakamoto and Mutsu also came when Sakamoto heared the word bar. We got to the bar and we are amazed how beautiful the bar is, theres also a lot of cabaret hostess and a loud band. We go to the reception to ask for our reserved seats and we are surprise that Zura's duck is here

Kagura: Eli... Eizabeth?

Elizabeth wrote what are we doing here? Kagura said that they had a homecoming party Shinpachi asked where is Zura and Elizabeth didnt answer, Elizabeth ask another crew to guide us in our table and Elizabeth left. When we got seated, the band played the we ordered a food and drinks. The singer sing a beautiful voice

An obvious FAREWELL  
Followed by words  
That have been release far, far away  
We've been seperated

Somebody's footsteps  
Crushed a petal  
The sky vanished in loneliness  
And even as flowers will bloom again  
You won't notice  
Without waiting for spring  
You disappeared

An obvious FAREWELL  
Followed by words  
As I reach out  
There is nothing  
Memories are so unreliable  
Since we end up forgetting them anyway  
And even if I follow them, far far away  
They just fade away

Birds flying in the sky, through the clouds  
And our trapped selves  
I was just trying to find a reason for  
You and me running away  
And seeing the same sky

Pouring out, spilling  
The lies, my voice and my tears  
I will make them reach YOU

Inside the leaped seasons  
I let my feelings circulate  
What will I see if I started to fly?

I will take my memories along  
So I not end up forgetting them  
I will build a bridge to the blue sky  
Since I can not reach it right now  
If I'm going to forget my FAREWELL  
In the passage of time  
My memories will disappear far far away  
Becoming a flower 

After he finished I look at the stage and saw Zura he is wearing a Kimono and Sakamoto ask the cabaret girl to ask for the girl who sing. Dont tell me he didnt realize that was Zura this Idiot Sakamoto. The cabaret go to Zura and Zura is now coming here I sit properly and drink I pretended that I dont know his here. When Zura is here he is shock that it was us, Zura-chiii your only here we've been looking for you sit here Sakamoto gestured Zura to sit on his side. Zura declined and I said that a cabaret wont declined their costumers so Zura doesnt have a choice but to sit and offered Sakamoto a Drink. Elizabeth came and said that Zura is already reserved in other table, but Sakamoto said that he will pay bigger amount of money just so Zura can stay and Zura gestured to Elizabeth that it was okay

Sakamoto: So Zura your busy here? You didnt even leave a message for me after you left the ship

Kondo: Zura? Is that Katsura Kotarou? I thought he was she.

Otose: I thought she's one of the cabaret girls

Zura just smiled and offer a drink to everyone he's not drinking he didnt even answer anyones question he is just smilling like a robot. When Zura is now pouring a drink on my glass I asked him how is he and he answered he is good. He sat down in the middle of Sakamoto and Shinpachi.

Shinpachi: Katsura-san are you busy here? I already builed our Dojo and I'm looking for a sensei

Sakamoto: Zurachiii thats one of your traits right your a sensei to us. You keep on lecturing us about how to be a samurai.

Zura smiled sweetly and said that he already had a life here and he cant leave.

Kagura: Dont tell me Zura you still cant move on? I am now already a space alien hunter

Sacchan: Oh... Who didnt move on? Did you have a lover Katsura-san?

No I dont have any lover Zura said and smile

Kagura: Really Zura

Leader welcome back and thats good you achieve your dream Zura said

Kagura: Of course! Zura you need to move on and come back to us we miss the genius with lack of commonsense man together with his duck named Eli

Zura cleared his throat and stay silent, I'm only observing his action.. he become much skinnier than before but he still look elegant and beautiful. I am thinking how to talk to him. Only Shinpachi, Sakamoto, Mutsu and Kagura knows that we had a relationship.

Otose: So Katsura you know Gintoki still doesnt have any special someone what can you say?

Zura look at me and said he has a lover before... I watch him turned to friend into lover and then into a complete stranger a long paused before he said to his lover.

Shinpachi cleared his throat and said this is Kagura-chan's homecoming lets party.

Saved by Shinpachi seems like they didnt now questioned Zura and Zura is just pouring us a drink, I gestured Shinpachi that we exchange sits and he agreed. Zura didnt even react that I am not next to him. Zura you can eat... I said and I expected him to correct me but he said that we are his clients and he already ate. Zura you still mad at me? I whispered to him and he just shake his head. You dont want to talk to me I asked and he look at me and ask is it important? I said yes and and he said that talked now because I am busy.. I ask him if we can meet after his work and declined immideately without any reasons. Sacchan and Tsukuyo noticed us and ask what are we talking about and why are we whispering , Sakamoto said its a personal matter and dont mind us, both of you if you want to talk you can talk privately you can go outside we dont mind and fix your problems. I get Zura's wrist and I walk outside, he asked to let him go and he will just follow but I didnt let go of his hand until we find a place where we can talk far from the bar.

What is your problem?! Zura asked I hug him tight even if he's pushing me and I said to him that I am sorry for everything and I realize that I am wrong and ask him to comeback to my life, he didnt push me now but I heared him sobbing I hug him tighter and said that I still love him and I said the reason why I broke up with him he didnt said any words but he hug me back. I smiled even if he doesnt say anyword I know he'll forgive me. I released the hug and kiss him I miss kissing him he kissed me back and before anything happen I ask him if he want to come back to his work and said yes. We will talk later okay no more running Runaway Zura I said and he pinch me saying its not Zura but Zurako. When we get back Kagura, Shinpachi and Sakamoto smiled and gave me thumbs up I smiled at them. Sacchan asked if where did we go and I said we talk. Hijikata asked why did we go outside and what did we talked about, I said that Zura and I are past lovers and now where back together. Kagura said cheers for getting back together. Sacchan said that its not true and she wont accepted it.

We got home together with Zura only the two of us because Kagura is now staying at Otae saying its bad to see a grown up women with a man. We continue our kissing until the kissed become dipper and turned to make out, Zura will always be bottom when we finish we lay down together

I know you will be back to me I said and Zura just smiled and said destiny force him to meet me again. At that night I promised to him that I will never let go of him and I will love him forever, We spend the night making love and talking about what happen in the past 5 years.

I will always come back to you Gintoki no matter what happen its a promise we sealed the promise with a kiss


End file.
